Behind The Counter
by Inga Lynn Alba
Summary: 410 years ago, Shunsui Kyoraku was described for lack of a better word as a pervert. Maiyumi, the woman who works at his favorite store seems to have more of an interest than even he though she did. Young Shunsui X OC  MAJOR LEMON!


Maiyumi sat, watching him walk away for the one-million-and-3rd-time, never to see him again until Monday. She frowned missing him already, wishing that she could go with him to wherever. Alas she had to work, longer than usual. She sighed deeply, turning to look at the clock behind her. 11:18 the clock gleamed at her as if taunting her with the hours she has left till freedom, by then she`ll go home to her dorm and go to sleep. She slouched over the counter, swiveling in the chair. She sighed thinking to herself.

_"Great, just another six and a half hours to go Mai, you can make it."_ She sighed heavy, picking up the erotica manga that she kept hidden in the clever spot behind the keys in the back of the counter cubby. She began reading, looking up every once in awhile to read the clock. To her the minutes passed slowly, no where near what she wanted. Finally she finished, fanning herself from the steamy ending. She looked up pretty satisfied that she had wasted quite a bit of time. But all of her hopes were to no avail; she had only managed to waste about thirty minutes. She sighed putting away the book and leaning over the counter in boredom, Swiveling the chair moving only her waist and her legs, huffing as she swayed. She heard the bell for the door sound, announcing the arrival of another pest or perhaps, it was her ticket to freedom. Regardless she announced in her sarcastic happy tone.

"Welcome to Kurai!"

"Mai, It`s just me there is no need for such formalities..."Much to her surprise there stood Shunsui; dressed in casual clothing, a long white muscle shirt, and regular dark faded jeans that had looked like they had seen a few years. He leaned in the archway to the door looking over at Mai, a devilish smile on his face. Mai sat in place stopping her constant swiveling. She sighed as she whispered his name in a tone that only she could hear. He began to move from the door over to Mai. He moved his hand out as if to grab her from the seat.

"S-Shunsui what are you doing here? You only come to the shop once a day, d-did you forget something?"

"Why did you assume that? I just came to say hello, or do you want me to leave? Well I guess that you could tend to your customers better, I mean you do have an awful lot of them today. I guess you`re really popular this time of day aren't you?" He gestured toward the rest of the store. It was as barren as it could be, not another soul was present. She sneered, putting on a devilish smile.

"Very funny, now really what do you want?" Shunsui smirked giving a low chuckle and then turning to bust out into laughter. Mai huffed. Spinning the chair to face the wall built behind it; Pushing her feet on it as if to push off and crash right into Shunsui. She felt a sudden jerk as she was turned to face Shunsui who grabbed her chair he pulled her close to him. Close enough to feel the warmth rolling off of Maiyumi`s face. She blushed realizing just how close she was

. He smiled, closing his hand in on her cheek. He glanced over to his side and saw the book sticking out of the cubby. Reaching over to grab it Mai attempted to stop him, to no avail. He looked at the cover striding to get away from Mai.

"Just My Luck? Hehehe." He announced giggling as he said it. Mai was furious, running over to Shunsui and reaching it up to grab it from his hands he looked down at her smiling and reaching his arm higher so that she would not succeed in getting it back. She jumped in place trying desperately to get it back.

"Stop! Shunsui! Give it back! Pleaase!" She babbled as she continued to strive to gain back what belonged to her. Finally Shunsui bent over and kissed her cheek giving her book back. Mai blushed bad holding her cheek. As he walked away, waving his hand as he left the store. She stood in shock and reach out her hand for him calling out in a nervous and shaky voice.

"Shunsui where are you going?" He stopped looking her in the eye, his smile broadened; walking for her he stopped in front of her putting his hand on her cheek.

"Do you want me to take you with me, we can go wherever you want to...just tell me where." She smiled a nervous smile looking at his chocolate brown eyes. Causing her to blush worse than ever. She knew what that meant; it meant that he wanted sex. She knew that it was futile to refuse seeing as she had a choice of leaving or staying here for six more hours. And hell she didn`t really care, she liked him anyway, She nodded her head and grabbed Shunsui`s wrist. He smiled and preformed a Shunpo to reach his apartment on the other side of district 8. Shunsui sat on his couch dragging Mai down with him, she blushed as he got up to put in a movie, and it was awkward. He wasn't even hinting at sex as she had thought, he was rather calm. She couldn`t fight it, though she realized that he may not have desires for her, she sure as hell had desires for him. She reached over grabbing his shoulder and pulling him into a very lustful kiss, Shunsui smiled in the kiss he reached up rubbing the back of her thigh causing Mai to moan at his expert touch. He slid his hand up her thigh stroking it gently, while Mai moaned in a low tone. She pulled her leg over his side, straddling him on the couch. He smiled kissing along her jaw line down her neck ever so slowly, enjoying the taste of her flesh, Stopping every so often to nibble on her neck. Causing Mai to involuntarily arch, grinding her body against his, he grunted and held her closer to his body; the lump in his pants gradually getting larger by the second. Mai slid her hands up Shunsui`s shirt, tracing his hard firm abs slowly and gently. Still holding her close Shunsui sneaked one hand up Mai`s shirt, she shivered as she felt his warm, gentle touch. He slowly began lifting her shirt revealing her soft, tan stomach. He continued stroking her thigh as Mai moaned and arched. She began diving for his neck biting and sucking at it. Earning many loud and audible moans from him. She continued grinding herself into him as he removed her shirt. Shunsui turned over falling off the couch and landing onto the floor, landing directly on top of her.

Mai moaned audibly as his weight blanketed her body. Mai slid her arms to his waist, molding her fingers to his muscle shirt and discarding it. Shunsui made his way to her lips, lustfully kissing her. He licked her bottom lip, asking, begging for entrance. She willingly opened her lips, allowing him to gently slide his tongue between her opened lips. Caressing and massaging her mouth. She moaned as his slid his hands down her figure, teasing at her breasts as he snuck his hands along her bra line, unlatching it and tossing it aside. Mai was in ecstasy, she began to arch, and he was humping her, thrusting his pelvis into hers. She moaned as she felt the hard, large lump that formed in his pants. She wanted it, she wanted it badly. Mai reached out and grabbed Shunsui's belt to his pants. Tugging it, asking for him to remove the barrier between them. He smiled removing his lips from hers and, kissing down, sucking on her breasts and wrapping his arms around her figure. Sucking and lucking every part of her warm, soft skin. Shunsui couldn't take it much longer. He reached down, unzipping his pants throwing them away, ripping off his boxers and tossing them onto the couch. He started pulling Mai's pants fiddling with the zipper and finally discarding them.

Freedom, he thrust himself into Mai as she screamed in pleasure, grasping his shoulders. Mai whispering in his ear for more. He was happy to obey; he thrust in and out of her as hard and as fast as he could. Causing Mai to scream in ecstasy. Mai clenched hard to him, moaning and arching in time with his body. She was in a daze. She then did a double-take and stopped him. Pushing his abs, as he pulled out slowly. Mai shivered, giving a long low moan as he exited.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Mai looked at him and smiled mischievously

"No, I just think that we should have sex in a bed, not on the floor. So, shall we go?" Shunsui put on a devilish smile.

"How dare you stop this beautiful moment to mention something like that. We'll go, however you owe me big time." He got up slowly, careful of his large erection he still had, hobbling to the bedroom, Clenching Mai's wrist tightly, dragging her into the bedroom and tossing her onto his bed. Mai lay helpless as Shunsui threw himself on top of her, humping her as Shunsui threw himself on top of her, humping her as he gained entrance. She arched, doing exactly what he wanted her to do. Humping and arching, moaning, screaming and grunting. Pretty much all sounds possible were made while Shunsui trusted in and out rapidly, with a hard snap to the final moment. Mai couldn't believe it. She was having sex with a man, not just any man. Shunsui Kyoraku, the man she hated for just leaving her behind the counter everyday, to endure the day. Leaving her there, ignoring her when she tried to talk to him, now she was entwining with him? She was enjoying it, every moment. She noticed that Shunsui was calming down, his thrusts more and calmer. His dick swelling inside of Mai. Still dazed she felt Shunsui lay down holding her closer. Still going in and out. Thrusting calmly. Mai felt every contraction of his body. It felt different to her, something that she had never felt before. She liked it a lot, clenching his shoulders she leaned up to him, whispering in his ear.

"Shunsui, I-I love you." He stopped, and looked her in the eye with a passionate look in his eyes as he set her down, pulling out, and got up putting on his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Mai yelled out as Shunsui began to put on his shirt. He turned to see her a tear near her right eye, stunned he moved over to Mai kissing her lightly on the forehead, as if to say that he`d be back soon. She reached out for him grabbing his muscle bound arm and Turing him to face her.

"So that`s it? You`re just going to leave me...Like you always do when you leave me sitting in the most boring place in the world, when you leave me sitting behind that damn counter all day long! Or when you ignore me when I`m trying to talk to you! And then you go and run off talking to other girls not to even see or tease me till the next morning! All the while you`re out running around the Academy with your buddies! I can only sit back and watch you, wish-"

She was cut off as Shunsui kissed her passionately, Sighing a little in the kiss as he parted lips with her.

"I love you Mai. And I`m sorry I left you there, I promise I wont leave you like that ever again, so do you want me to continue what I stopped...?" Shunsui finished with a devilish a smile on his face, Maiyumi turned away from him pulling up the sheets to try and cover herself; she pretended to think and then grabbed him around the neck pulling him down on top of her kissing him roughly. He smiled, and began to make-out with her, then the someone knocked on the door. To Shunsui and Maiyumi this was a rather disrupting and inconvenient time for someone to come to the door. Shunsui Sighed in a loud and upset tone, Mai frowned and turned to her side knowing that he`d break his promise and leave her to talk for hours with whoever the girl was standing outside his door. She heard a girls voice call out for Shunsui as he stood up of the bed, Mai nearly cried, it was really hard for her to just lay there as the guy she`s liked for a long time walk over to talk to another girl, right after they had sex!

He latched the door yelling out that he was busy at the moment. She was surprised as he lay back over her unzipping his pants, taking them off. He kissed her gently.

"I told you that I wouldn't leave you." He smiled to her as she held onto him. Continuing what they had started before.


End file.
